Potable water is often difficult to obtain in many locations throughout the world. In arid climates, there is simply a shortage of water and if water is available, it may difficult to make the water potable water without extensive water treatment resources. Even in wet climates, potable water may be in short supply because of the lack of treatment equipment. Unfortunate events such as war or general political conflict within a country often results in diminished infrastructure that would normally have the capability to provide potable water.
There are a number of known solutions for obtaining potable water by removing water vapor from the ambient air. One known method includes passing an airstream over a cool surface to condense the water vapor. This technique is well known, for example, in heating, ventilating, and air conditioning units (HVAC). In these types of systems, the condensed water however is usually considered as waste material, and is disposed of.
The use of solid and liquid desiccants is also known for extracting water from air. In a closed loop process, ambient air is passed through a chamber containing a desiccant soaked media. As the air passes in contact with the media, moisture from the air stream is removed by absorption into the desiccant. Heat is then applied to the desiccant media to vaporize the captured moisture. The water vapor is transported away from the chamber, and then condensed and collected. The desiccant is therefore re-concentrated and can be reused in a next water recovery effort.
Water recovery systems include the use of both solid and liquid desiccants. In liquid desiccant systems, one goal is to increase the exposed surface area of the desiccants to the air stream in order to maximize water vapor removal. One method of achieving this is to spray the liquid desiccant in a mist onto the media. However, a misting device adds to the complexity and cost of the system. Systems with solid forms of desiccants may provide a more compact construction. However, solid desiccants have relatively small exposed surface areas thereby limiting the capability to remove water vapor from a passing air stream.
One example of a reference that discloses the use of a liquid desiccant for recovering water from an airstream is the U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0232485. The reference provides a composite desiccant material formed by a porous polyvinyl alcohol (PVA) foam or non-woven sheets of fiber soaked in a solution of a hygroscopic desiccant such as calcium chloride (CaCl). The desiccant is held in pores of the fiber material ranging in size from 50 microns to 1000 microns. The fiber material is provided in sheets arranged in a stack in a multi-chamber system. During an absorption phase, atmospheric or ambient air flows through the chamber. The water vapor is removed through contact with the desiccant, and is held in the fiber material. In a water recovery phase, energy is added to the chamber in the form of heat in order to release the water from the desiccant by evaporation. Fans circulate air through the chamber, and eventually into a water recovery chamber within a condensing area. Water is recovered in the condensing area, and the dried or water lean airstream leaving the chamber may be used to condition a man-made structure. As also set forth in this reference, a control system can be used to operate fans within the water recovery system when conditions of humidity and the remaining capacity of the desiccant stack are conducive to an efficient charging operation to remove water from the ambient air. The control system may also initiate a regeneration cycle when the availability of low grade heat energy and the degree of saturation of the desiccant are conducive to removing water from the desiccant, that is, when the degree of moisture in the chamber is high enough relative to the temperature of an available cold source for an efficient condensing operation. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0232485 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety for all purposes.
Another example of a patent reference that discloses a method and device for recovering water from ambient air is the U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,102. Specifically, this reference discloses separating water from air by the use of a liquid desiccant to withdraw water from air, treatment of the liquid desiccant to produce water, and regenerating the desiccant for subsequent use. In one preferred embodiment, the method disclosed includes providing a hygroscopic solution comprising a solute in an initial concentration; contacting the hygroscopic solution with ambient air containing water to obtain a water rich hygroscopic solution having a concentration of solute less than the initial concentration and a water lean airstream; separating the water lean airstream from the water rich hygroscopic solution; releasing the water lean airstream to the atmosphere; and treating the water rich hygroscopic solution to obtain water and to return the hygroscopic solution to its original state for re-use. U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,102 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety for all purposes.
As described in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,102, the effectiveness of liquid desiccants can be expressed in terms of both their “drying efficiency” and “drying capacity”. Drying efficiency is the ratio of total water exposed to the hygroscopic solution as compared to the amount of water removed. The drying capacity is the quantity of water that a unit mass of desiccant can extract from the air. The drying efficiency and drying capacity of a hygroscopic solution is in part dependent upon the pressure of the water vapor in the air and on the concentration of the solute. In general, a hygroscopic solution having a high concentration of solute and thus a low partial pressure of water vapor in the solute, more quickly absorbs water from air having a higher partial pressure of water vapor. Accordingly, the hygroscopic solution has an initial drying efficiency that is relatively high. As water continues to be absorbed during a water recovery process, the partial pressure of the water vapor in the solution increases and the rate of water absorption slows down. Eventually, the hygroscopic solution and the air may reach equilibrium, and no more water will be absorbed by the hygroscopic solution. In a desiccant regenerative process for the hygroscopic solution, the collected water in the hygroscopic solution must be removed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,102 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety for all purposes.
While the prior art may be adequate for its intended purposes, there is still a need for a water recovery system and method that takes advantage of a modular construction in order to provide an integral capability to control parameters for efficient recovery of water from an ambient airstream. There is also a need to provide a construction that is easily adaptable to maximize water recovery for a specific application or situation. There is also a need to provide a water recovery system and method in which pre-established logic can be used to control the a water recovery device based upon known environmental factors and taking into consideration the necessary amount of water to be produced. There is yet further a need to provide a device and method that requires a minimum amount of energy for operation, and is conducive to accepting forms of waste heat for operation. There is also a need to provide a water recovery device and method that is reliable, simple to operate, and requires minimum intervention for daily operations. There is also a need to provide a water recovery device and method that is easy to transport, deploy and commission. There is also a need to provide a water recovery device in which monitoring of the concentration of the liquid desiccant solution is achieved automatically, in order to timely and efficiently recover water once the liquid desiccant solution has reached its water saturation limit. During the regenerative phase of a desiccant solution, it is preferable that the concentration of the desiccant does not become too high, which otherwise could result in crystallization or solidification of the liquid desiccant resulting in a reduced efficiency of the device until the desiccant chemical can be placed back into its optimal concentration with water.